fray_digipenfandomcom-20200215-history
Weapon Design
The player will be given two basic weapons at the beginng of the game/tutorial, and one will be upgraded by the end of the tutorial. This will be a crucial choice for the player by the end of the tutorial, as it will dictate how the player chooses to play for the rest of the game. The player will receive a Laser weapon that will destroy robots and put humans to sleep, and a Gizmo that will take control of other robots. Laser Weapon The laser is the first of two weapons the player will receive at the beginning of the tutorial. When the player fires the laser, one quick blast will be fired, with the fire-rate being as quick as the player can click/press the button. This will be the main form for the player to defeat enemy robots, provided the player is in a situation where they want to destroy opponents. The destruction of enemies will generally lead to an alarm blaring and more enemies, so the use of this weapon must be performed carefully. Any enemy destroyed this way will drop a health pack, or potentially an objective if they are human. When Upgraded: Officers and upgraded robots will now also drop Power-Ups to increase the players damage capabilities, as well as that the player's health will regenerate at a slightly increased rate. This will allow the player to remain in the battle more often, long enough to pick up more health packs and continue fighting. Additionally, if the player fails to pick up health packs and is low, they can still hide behind cover and regenerate health faster. The different Power-Ups will be based on the different types of upgraded robots. Gizmo Tool The gizmo is the second of two weapons the player will receive at the beginning of the tutorial. The gizmo acts like a 'thrown projectile', such as a ball. The player must line up the shot accurately and 'throw' the Gizmo correctly. Not too far or too short. Thus, the Gizmo becomes a 'skill shot'. If the player misses, the current design intention is that a sound is made, and any nearby robots will react to the mysterious sound. This will be the main form for the player to overcome enemy robots without destroying them, as the player will be able to control them and move them around within a limited distance. This allows the player to have a shield while regaining health or other action. When Upgraded: The Gizmo now becomes wireless, allowing better use by activating doors and systems from a distance. Further, a new ability is opened, allowing the player to submit a virus within the robot. When the player sends the virus, they immediately lose control of the robot, with it making a bunch of noise for a few seconds before blowing up, destroying all other robots around them. It is currently undecided how this will affect the Stealth side, such as if this will be worthwhile for a player trying to maintain a full stealth playthrough.